The Grey Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 3
"PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!" Nikolai shouted as he entered the village. "Papa Smurf! It's a catasmurphe!" "What's going on?" Papa Smurf asked. "We were just having a little argument...um...smurfing sarsaparilla when they arrived. So, they attacked us, then they smurfed Dempsey and Fergus to their village, and then you came... well, the other Papa Smurf, and then he gave Fergus a pop on the smurf, and then the guard arrived who smurfed me with his spear and then I smurfed away...," Nikolai said, flailing his arms around wildly. "Wait! What are you smurfing us? Who's 'they'"? Papa Smurf asked again. "The others... the other Smurfs!" Nikolai answered. Papa Smurf, along with the other Smurfs, had a surprised look on their faces. "The other Smurfs?!" Papa Smurf answered not sounding convinced with the story. "Come now! You know full well we're the only Smurfs!" "If you don't believe me, then follow me! I'll smurf you," Nikolai said, as he began walking towards the forest. Papa Smurf looked puzzled, as did the other Smurfs. "Well, let's go, since he's asking us to smurf him!" Papa Smurf said. "But, Papa Smurf, you can't be serious?" Brainy asked, questioning his decision. "I'm serious, Brainy," Papa Smurf answered. As he followed, the other Smurfs went with him. Later, they were hiding in the bushes, waiting for the supposed "other Smurfs" to appear. Hero let out a sigh due to boredom. "Are you sure you seen other Smurfs, Nikolai?" he questioned. "Yes I did, Hero, they took Dempsey and Fergus captive," Nikolai answered. "Well, If there were other Smurfs they would have...," Hero said, before he stopped talking due to hearing voices close by. "Have you seen those intruders?" the voice said. "Yes! Two of them are locked up, but the third one ran away! That's why we have to smurf rounds in the vicinity of the village! The Great Chief thinks he'll come back with his friends!" another said. Soon the Smurfs peeked through the bushes and noticed they were indeed Smurfs. "I'm sure with the fright that he got, we won't be smurfing him any time soon!" one of them said. "Ha! Ha! Ha! That's smurfing right!" the other replied. "You see, Papa Smurf? I have smurfed you so!" Nikolai insisted. "You were right!" Papa Smurf acknowledged. "Well I'll be smurfed!" Hero said in disbelief. "But who are these Smurfs, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "Where did they smurf from?" "I haven't the slightest idea, Smurfette," Papa Smurf answered. "Maybe they're nomads from beyond the Crystal Mountains!" Brainy meanwhile was cowering at the back. "Did you hear what they smurfed? They've locked up our friends!" "We can't smurf them like this!" Hefty professed. "You're right, Hefty! We need to smurf something!" Papa Smurf said. "We're going to welcome them among us!" All the Smurfs were surprised at what Papa Smurf had just said. They thought he was beginning to lose his mind due to his old age. "Have you lost your smurf, Papa Smurf?" Brainy inquired. "Those Smurfs seems like monsters." "Of course not," Papa Smurf responded. "Come, my little Smurfs, let's go meet them." At the entrance gate to the other Smurf Village, two Grey Smurfs were patrolling the area. One of them caught sight of the other Smurfs heading their way. "Halt! Who smurfs here?" the Grey Smurf demanded. "We are neighbors! We're coming in friendship. We'd like to smurf with your leader!" Papa Smurf said. "Don't smurf from here." the Grey Smurf said adamantly. "I'll go find him!" Soon the Great Chief approached them, followed closely by a small group of Grey Smurfs. "What do you want?" he demanded. "We live not far from here!" Papa Smurf said. "We came to ask you to free our friends whom you smurfed by mistake..." "By mistake?... But they're thieves! They smurfed our sarsaparilla!" the Great Chief replied. "The sarsaparilla is everyone's! Anybody can smurf it!" Papa Smurf continued. "Well, since we're here, that's no longer true! Now it's ours!" the Great Chief said, with an evil smirk on his face. "You said 'since we're here' Where, in fact, did you smurf from?" Hero demanded. "From very far away! Anyhow, it's none of your business!" the Great Chief answered. "Really? In any case, we came to smurf you a few presents as a gesture of welcome!" Papa Smurf said as some Smurfs presented gifts. The Great Chief laughed at their offering. "You want to purchase your friends' freedom? Do you think a few trinkets will make me change my mind?" the Great Chief sniggered. "It's a sign of a good leader to be able to be magnanimous!" Papa Smurf insisted. The Great Chief clenched his fists and cracked his knuckles. "Hmm!... It's all right this time! But we'd better not smurf them there again, or else... Go smurf the prisoners!" he ordered. A Grey Smurf brought Dempsey and Fergus to the entrance gate and removed their chains. "Papa Smurf!" Dempsey said. "Hefty! Hero! Jokey! You're here, too!" Fergus added. "We'll smurf a little party among friends tomorrow evening! Would you like to do us the pleasure of coming?" Papa Smurf asked. The Great Chief did not like the question one bit. "A party?! Why, that's decadent! Certainly not!" he boomed. "Oh?! Okay! Too bad! Let's go home, Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said as he and his little Smurfs began heading home to their own village. "Those Smurfs don't inspire much confidence in me!" Hefty said. "This smurf agrees, those Smurfs are just smurfing for trouble," Hero added. "Oh, come now, you two! They're a little strange, that's all," Papa Smurf answered. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Grey Smurfs Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles